Return of the Evil
by EmoKittiLuvKashi
Summary: 15 yr old Raven Carlie now Cullen is turned into a vampire for she was raped a couple months before she went back to Hogwarts. Will she still beable to go now that shes living with the Cullen's? Or will she have to leave everything behind?
1. FlashBack

**Okay! So I know I haven't updated on my other story...BUT! I came up with another DarkestPowers crossover with Twilight.  
So please review if you can and tell me what you think of this.**

My names Brookelle Bonez and I will never forget this life changing experience.

My whole body was on fire. My mind would not corporate with the thought of happy thoughts.

I had the urge to scream and shout and get somebody's attention.

Actually…I didn't even know what was happening or where I was.

My body relaxed and fell weakly onto the surface beneath me.

'Hmm….that was weird'

The pain was gone. And I just noticed music was playing in the room.

Wait…that's not music. That's people talking…

"She's doing very well…She should be waking up in a few seconds…Wow…I wonder what her name is."

What the crap are those people talking about!!

I opened my eyes (after I realized they were clamped closed) and saw people aligned around me.

I stared at all of them. They were beautiful! I was in awe until somebody spoke up.

It was a small soprano voice...It kinda reminded me of bells.

I slowly leaned up so that I was criss-cross on the bed that I was sitting on.

I looked around to find a small girl with black spiky hair and gold eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked. I was taken back when I heard my own voice. It was different.

"You're at our house. I found you in the forest behind us and brought you here since you were unconscious." The girl answered.

I nodded as it all came back to me.

~~flashback~~

_I was walking in the forest. I was just getting some fresh air when out of nowhere I heard a chuckle._

_I stopped and looked around. Nobody there. 'Weird. .' I thought_

_I continued to walk when I heard someone behind me._

"_Hey cutie…Where you goin'?" A deep voice asked. I looked behind me to find a man, about in his mid-twenties- staring at me with emotionless eyes._

_I searched my head for something to say but I couldn't._

"_I-I-I was j-just—"I was cut of by him smashing his lips to mine._

_I shrieked and pushed him off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I gasped. _

_He smirked. "Sorry, couldn't resist" He said slyly. I turned around quickly and started ahead but was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm._

_He pulled me into him and smiled as he kissed me again. I started to push him off but he threw me to the ground._

_I got up and ran to the house but he grabbed me again and slammed me into a tree._

_The last thing I heard was a zipper being undone._

_The last thing I felt was him pull into me._

_The last thing I thought was that my life was gonna end._

_A tear ran down my cheek and he chuckled as he put his close back on._

"_Sorry cutie…I was tempted." He said before he kissed me on the forehead and jogged away._

_I slid down the tree I was leaning against and fell unconscious._

_~~end of flashback~~_

Okay...I know it was short but I didn't know what else to write.

So plz review if u have time. And I'll try to update on my other story!

See ya guys later!

~chlereklover


	2. Ideas Authors Note

Okay! Im sucking butt on thinking up ideas for the next chapter (if you think there should be one) so I need your help with helping me with the story…..

In fact im not even Sure the people are even reading this! Hold on im gonna check…..

*15 seconds later*

OKAY! I only have one wonderful person that reviewed and her name is….

I Love Edward Cullen444

Sooo….thank you for your time and review!

But people if im gonna continue than I need reviews cause I feel that you do not appreciate my writing and time I give to my stories.

Well……plz tell me your ideas and ILoveEdwardCullen444 im not sure how I would write that……..What do u mean by snap her out of it? (PM what u meant)

Bye~


	3. Clothes

**I dedicate this chapter to my bestbuddi mrsjoejonas1234**

**Go check out her story!**

RavenPOV

I started to sob at the memory but I noticed nothing was coming out of my eyes.

I Looked up at the people around me.

"Why am I not crying?" I asked.

A man with golden hair looked at Carsile and he nodded.

Everybody walked out except the small spikey haired one.

"Brookelle…You're a vampire now…" She started

I just sat there shocked. 'I wonder if that burning is part of this' I thought

A head of golden hair popped into the room again.

"Yes that burning sensation in your throat means you're thirsty"

"EDWARD! LEAVE US ALONE!" The small one screamed

"Jeez Alice…sorry I was trying to help" He replied smirking and walked back out.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

"So yes…as EDWARD said….your thirsty." She put a lot of emphasis on Edward

I giggled. "But us Cullen's don't eat humans…We eat animals.."

"Now since your one of us now you will most likely be living with us since we …well I…am your creator"

She finished her speech. I nodded at the end and climbed out of bed.

She took my hand and led me out of the room.

"Now! We need to get your hunting do—"

"Alice she would need to change first though…Look at her clothes! There covered in blood!" A Blonde spoke.

Alice perked up. "Thanks for reminding me Rosalie" She turned to me "Come on ill get you a change of clothes and than later today we can go down town and get some of your own." She said.

Before I had time to respond we were in her closet which was—personally—scary

It was filled with brand designers and fancy jeans that cost a fortune

She looked at me and spoke "What would you like to wear _sister_?" She smiled.

My heat fluttered with joy when she spoke those words.

I actually had a sister.

"Ummm…..Just a band tee and skinny jeans" I replied.

She nodded and took me to the very back.

"I had a feeling you would be this type of person so I went out on a little shopping trip and got you a couple shirts and jeans just incase we didn't have enough time after hunting to go shopping" She explained.

I nodded and grabbed a Vegetarian t-shirt that had a blue dinosaur with a purple background and a pair of black skinny jeans.

I turned to her and was about to speak when she interrupted me. "I'll give you some privacy"

She walked out and I got changed.

OKAY!

2nd chapter up! YAY!

So please review and tell me what u think.

And I probably gonna change this to a HP/T crossover and changed her rapist to….hmm….someone!

See yah!


	4. Hunting

**Okay! So I changed her name to Raven Carlie Cullen b/c…well I don't know but it's now that ^ . ^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Raven Carlie Cullen (she's actually one of my imaginary friends)**

RavenPOV

After I changed I walked out so see Alice bouncing in one place next to Edward.

"Edwards gonna go hunting with us!" She chirped.

I nodded and walked over to them.

"Okay…im ready"

"GREAT!! Come on Eddie!" Alice was literally bouncing full speed.

And with that she jumped out the window. I gasped.

I looked over at Edward who was smirking. "Your gonna have to do that to sis" He spoke

"Couldn't I die?!" I asked.

He chuckled and took my hand.

"Ill jump with you"

I gulped out walked over to the window with him.

I jumped and shrieked. 'This is actual—' I was cut of by landing flat on my arse.

Edward laughed at me and helped me up. I looked over to Alice who was skipping around like the pixie she is.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Edward. He nodded.

"You'll get used to it…don't worry"

I sighed and walked over to wear she stopped to stare off into space.

I watched her and started to worry. She was like for at least five more seconds until I looked over to Edward with a worried expression on my face.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked

"She's having a vision"

I looked at Edward weird and turned back to Alice who was now skipping along again.

I laughed and tapped her shoulder.

"AHHH! When did u get here!?!" she exclaimed.

Edward laughed and spoke "just enough to see you 'staring into space'." He smirked at the last words.

She rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"Come on! I'll help you"

She started to run and pulled me with her.

"Alice your about to pull my arm—" I was cut off bye Alice stopping all the sudden and me skidding to a holt.

I looked over her shoulder and saw some deer.

They smelled appealing. She licked her lips and pounced on one and tour into it.

I took the other one and sucked it clean.

I heard a chuckle and looked over my shoulder to see Edward.

"See! You're already a pro!" He joked.

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Still hungry?" He asked with a smirk.

I nodded and he laughed.

"Come on you two. There's a pack of mountain lions around here somewhere"

Me and Alice nodded and we ran off.

3rd chapter!

Sorry I didn't update sooner. Writers block got the best of me.

And plus im stressing over middle school =(

Well please click that green button right below this authors note

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


End file.
